Reckless
by LookAtMyShoes
Summary: They were nothing short of a perfect match, nothing less than absolutely, positively made for one another, every curve molded to fit into the crevice of the other‘s body. Oneshot, Yoruichi x Soifon


_This one's AU._

_No soul reaping, no shunkou, no talking plush stuffed animals. (So sorry to disappoint.) xD._

_I hope there aren't too many typos, I didn't have much time to read this one over._

_Anywho, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

"I really can't believe this," Soifon launched her arms up into the air as her frigid footsteps carried her out of the police station, leaving the glass door to shut behind her and nearly hitting Yoruichi in the process.

The Shihouin winced, catching the door millimeters before it had slammed her rather rudely in the face and pushed it open only enough to slide her body through the doorway. Her brilliant golden eyes rolled as she watched her irate girlfriend stalk toward their car. A slight smile tugged at her lips and she paused, simply watching Soifon from the short distance she was from her. There was something about the petite Chinese girl that got to Yoruichi when Soifon was flustered. Rather than shying away from her in those particular situations, she was often rather amused by her irked little Soifon and found it remarkably adorable.

Although on most occassions, she refrained from voicing her opinion on that subject matter. After all, it wouldn't get her any bonus points later on if she simply antagonized her girlfriend to further stages of aggravation.

"Soifon, calm down," she sighed, running a caramel-colored hand through her violet locks of hair. "It's not a big deal, you're overreacting," she murmured as she made her way down the concrete steps, following Soifon to the sparse parking lot. Her head cocked to the side as she caught sight of the younger girl whipping out the car keys and she opened her mouth to protest. "Hey, I thought I was driv--"

"No."

"But I always dr--"

"And in third grade I always thought unicorns were real," she murmured cynically. "Things change."

"Unicorns_ are_ real. Narwhals, the unicorn of the sea," the Shihouin chirped happily before realizing Soi's lack of response. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard of narwhals--"

"_Yes_, I know what a narwhal is, let's just go," Soifon snapped quickly, firmly cutting off the other girl's sentence.

"You act like I killed someone for God's sake," Yoruichi remarked, her expression altering into one of bewilderment, though a frown threatened to crease her brow.

"You told me you stopped drinking," she seethed, fumbling with her car keys to hit the unlock button as Yoruichi caught up to her.

"I did," came the nonchalant reply, her eyes matching her bored tone of voice.

"Mhm, and I suppose I had to come get you out of jail for being drunk off your ass--while _driving_--simply because it was a misconception?" Soifon countered through her teeth as she approached the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

Yoruichi shrugged.

"It's a possibility."

"Yeah, and I've taken up smoking and shooting up heroin as a recreational hobby," she replied sarcastically, sliding into the sleek, extravagant sports car she shared with Yoruichi.

Yoruichi wrinkled her nose with distaste and followed suit, slipping into the passenger seat of the car.

"Even if you had, I'd love you either way," she muttered, sounding intentionally dramatic, leaning her elbow against the inside of the door as she cast her golden eyes out the window, making a point to avoid eye contact with her companion.

"You're not going to guilt me out of this," Soifon deadpanned as she jammed the keys into the ignition and revived the engine.

"And what exactly would you call 'this'?" her mischievous eyes traveled discreetly toward her girlfriend's stiffly seated form.

"Don't play that game with me."

"What game?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Yoruichi turned her head entirely toward the window, keeping her smile to herself after she caught a glance of Soifon's trembling shoulders and she figured she ought to avoid pushing her luck. She was already rather certain she'd be sleeping on the couch tonight and found it better not to make it two nights. Crossing her legs and leaning back in her leather seat, she simply embraced the silence and closed her eyes, casually dwelling on how long it would take Soi to forgive her before they were back to the usual routine; all over one another most hours of the day and considerably late into the night.

Soifon kept her ashy eyes on the road, gaze hard with agitation. Upon reaching a red light, she tapped her palm impatiently against the top of the steering wheel with her scowl in place. Her mind remained stationary, entirely blank and she concentrated, forcing herself to keep it that way in order to refrain from imploding rather tumultuously.

Minutes passed and no words nor glances were exchanged between them, though tension hung precariously heavy in the air. Yoruichi shifted her gaze lazily to Soifon; her posture was rigid, composed, showing obvious signs of restraint, her jaw tremulously locked in place. The older one of the two held her imprudent gaze on her younger girlfriend longer than she had intended as she smiled to herself. Regardless of arguments and conflict, the electricity between the two of them was a constant force, a voltage that coursed through their bodies whenever in one another's presence. She knew for certain it wasn't one sided, and her musings were proved correct as she noted the hint of a blush on Soifon's pale cheeks as the younger girl realized Yoruichi's goldenrod eyes were assessing her. They were nothing short of a perfect match, nothing less than absolutely, positively made for one another, every curve molded to fit into the crevice of the other's body.

More time slowly passed and the noiseless cabin of the car was leaving the older girl a little restless so Yoruichi took the liberty of filling the silence.

"I love you," she blurted out randomly, her tone bold and oddly indecipherable.

"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight," came the swift, dull response.

"Figured as much," Yoruichi replied casually as her lips stretched into a grin, so accustomed to the workings of her lover.

Soifon sighed, pensively gripping the steering wheel.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" she griped, her brow twitching ever so slightly.

"Hm?"

"When I got a phone call about an accident, I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know if you were hurt, or dead, or _drunk_," another apprehensive sigh. "I didn't get any other information, just that 'there had been an accident' and that I 'should get down to the police station as soon as possible.'" Her right hand held onto the steering wheel as the other moved photographically in the air, adding motion to her words as she spoke. She shook her head and bit down on the inside of her bottom lip. _'If I was abandoned on this Godforsaken planet without you, Yoruichi…'_

She wouldn't dare to think it.

As Soifon held her vice grip on the victimized steering wheel, Yoruichi simply opened her eyes, cautiously leaning forward in her seat. It was enough for her to hear the tone in the younger girl's voice, but to see the pain reflect in her stormy-grey eyes the moment she had opened her own was more than enough to knit a knot in Yoruichi's stomach.

"Soi…" her voice had dwindled to a gentle hum, all evidence of her trademark grin and carefree tone completely gone. A gentle hand moved to rest on the Chinese girl's thigh, thumb stroking in smooth ovals as Yoruichi's intense gaze grew all the more serene yet anxious at the same time. Her heart sunk slightly, retreating to the innermost chambers of her ribcage as she received no reaction from Soi, who had only continued driving, her eyes harder than they had been just moments before. "You know the last thing I want to do is scare you," Yoruichi added lovingly, silently wishing they weren't seated in a car so she could hold her, reassure her, anything to erase the melancholy shimmer in her eyes.

"Then why do you have to be so reckless all the time, Yoruichi?" her voice had an edge to it, slicing through the rigid air.

"I'm not reckless," she quipped, her catty grin returning with a vengeance. "I just know how to have fun," she added matter-of-factly, turning herself to raise a suggestive eyebrow at the younger of the two.

"Drunkenly trashing Kuukaku's car in an accident and then sexually assaulting a police officer doesn't sound like an amusement park to me," Soifon replied stoically, making a point to ignore the motions Yoruichi was making.

"I did no such thing."

"I _saw _Shiba's car, Yorui--"

"No, no, I don't mean that. I mean I didn't…sexually harass a police officer," she sounded genuinely offended, though her voice hitched at the end, causing her statement to sound more like an inquiry than a statement.

"Unfortunately, you did. I'm afraid that when you go to shake a person's hand, it isn't located between their legs," she shook her head, stifling a laugh with her hand. "But you were too drunk to even know which way was up, let alone realize you were grabbing a cop's crotch."

"…Well, that's embarrassing," she murmured, sinking back into her seat as she folded her arms across her chest. A smirk quickly replaced her lapse in emotion as her eyes moved back to Soifon. "But don't worry, Soi. I'm sure he didn't enjoy it too much. You're still my favourite, even more so if I can sleep in the bedroom tonigh--"

"Keep it in your pants, Yoruichi."

The older girl simply chuckled, shifting in her seat to realize they were nearing home.

"Mm, but how am I supposed to be able to that with you all to myself?" she purred, leaning across her seat to peck Soifon on her cheek and rest a seductive hand on her shoulder before recoiling back to her sitting posture. Her fingertips lingered on Soifon's exposed shoulder while her eyes marveled how well the black tank top accentuated the younger girl's pale skin and thin but firm biceps. Slowly her hand slid to caress Soi's neck, then trailed down to apply uneven amounts of pressure to her collar bone with her fingertips.

Soifon trembled momentarily as a spark of electricity ran from the base of her spine up to her neck, spreading throughout her body before settling in the pit of her stomach, stirring her tightening muscles.

"Y-you'll manage," she stammered as her eyes attempted to push through the haze, surely induced by her sexual girlfriend, and concentrated on turning the last corner before reaching their destination.

"You're so cute when you stutter," Yoruichi mused, brushing her mahogany fingertips along Soifon's porcelain cheek before retreating back to her own side of the car. She received a rewarding blush and smiled, unbuckling herself as Soi pulled into the driveway.

----

Soifon stepped silently into the house, closing the door behind her as she strained her eyes cautiously in the dark, scanning the living room where she had left a sleeping Yoruichi to finish up a thing or two at work a few hours before. Instead she found that the blanket that had been draped over her was strewn on the floor, along with numerous empty sake bottles. Soifon felt her blood boil as her fists clenched at her sides.

'_She didn't…'_

Hands were suddenly on her waist and her back connected with the wall, sending her head reeling. She felt a hot mouth on her neck, leaving ravenous kisses in its wake until she recognized a pair of soft lips venture onto her own. She seized Yoruichi's hand around the wrist as the older girl began tugging at Soifon's pants, succeeding in pulling them just below her waist. Upon being stopped, she simply reached her other hand to finish the task, though Soi's fingers encased her alternate wrist as well. The taste of sake was overwhelming on the younger girl's lips from Yoruichi's kiss, which only delved deeper as she slipped her tongue past Soifon's lips.

She whimpered slightly as a dark hand slipped under her shirt, quickly and urgently moving upward.

"Nn, stop," her voice was muffled by an assault of Yoruichi's mouth and she extended her arms, pushing her girlfriend a distance from her and freeing herself from being locked against the wall.

"Mmmm, Sssoiifonn, where ya beeen? I've been sittin' 'round here fer weeeeksssss waitin' fer you," her unfocused eyes struggled to keep their hold on Soifon's figure, which seemed to be doubling by the second. "Ehhhnnn… stop movin', Soi, I can't keep up…" she drawled, losing her thought in mid-sentence.

"Yoruichi, I'm not moving," Soifon voiced with disdain, stepping forward to catch her stumbling girlfriend as her hand reached to hold up her own slipping pants. "And I haven't even been gone for more than two hours," her tone was scornful, though the fluttering in her stomach contradicted her. She sighed with aggravation when a moment later a pair of hands were fumbling to remove her clothing once more.

"C-c'mon, Lilll' Beeee," she slurred, smiling into the crook of Soifon's neck as the younger girl cradled Yoruichi's unstable body. "I been all deprived o' you, cause, well, weee should goh upstai-- no, I dun wanna…" she took a step toward the living room, gripping onto one of Soifon's hands to drag her to the couch, though the younger girl remained stationary.

"You're drunk," her eyes narrowed and Yoruichi released her grip.

"Nnnnhhghhh, I'm ahh, I'm a little buzzed, juss' a little," she held her hand out in front her eyes, making a measurement with her index finger and thumb to emphasize 'little'.

Soifon took a step forward and slipped her hand into Yoruichi's, then tugged her up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom. She fumbled around various dressers and drawers until she reached the bed, Yoruichi following behind her, mumbling about how she was unable to see, ultimately concluding that she must be blind and flew into a panic.

"You aren't blind, it's nighttime," Soifon replied dully, gently guiding Yoruichi to the bedside, directing her to lay down. The Shihouin followed orders, flopping onto the bed rather ungracefully as Soifon walked in the opposite direction.

"Wherrre're you goin'?" she questioned, sitting up disoriented.

"Nowhere, I'm just changing," she answered, shuffling through her closet to find a pair of suitable pajamas. She pulled out a long sleeve shirt with pajama pants, but after considering the humidity, quickly exchanged them for a more suitable outfit to wear; a firm fitting white tank top with petite black running shorts.

Yoruichi remained on her stomach, lying dazed on the bed. Her eyes lazily traced Soifon's meticulous movements as the younger girl slipped into her sleepwear then made her way back over before slipping into her side of the bed. She hesitantly rolled over onto her side, her head resting on her palm while her free hand ran its course along Yoruichi's back, drawing random shapes with her fingertips. She'd been hoping it would help lull the older girl to sleep, which in turn would hopefully dull the hangover she was going to receive in the morning. She let out a content sigh, shaking her head.

"I swear, Yoruichi…" a slight smile tugged at her lips and she closed her eyes, putting her hand to rest on Yoruichi's lower back. "I guess I can't throw you out on the couch in this state, can I?" she murmured, shifting slightly, saying the statement more to herself than to the nearly unconscious girl lying next to her.

Yoruichi smirked, cracking open one eye before propping herself up on her elbow, causing Soifon's hand to slide onto her hip. Resting her cheek against her hand, the older girl grinned triumphantly down at her girlfriend.

"I knew you'd snap," she leaned down, enveloping Soifon's lips into a soft, mesmerizing kiss as her free hand cupped her chin, tilting Soi's head up slightly. "I win," Yoruichi murmured, breaking the kiss as she pulled away.

As Soifon began to register the fact that Yoruichi's words were coherent, she realized the little game she'd just ended up playing, and losing.

But she didn't care.

Because she'd lost enough sleep the previous night without being able to curl up against Yoruichi, limbs entangled, hearts beating, chests rising, then falling. She didn't care because going one night without her while the older girl had been confined at the police station had made her realize her body no longer knew how to sleep without Yoruichi next to her.

Didn't care because even though her girlfriend wasn't truly drunk, yet still reeked of sake, it was still a sweeter scent than any modified fragrance, so superior and much more intoxicating than any perfume.

Didn't care because as Yoruichi wrapped her firm arms around Soifon's thin waist, drawing them closer into one harmonious mold, she heard her melodic voice echo into the night, heard the sweetest utterance of the most beautiful three little words that could ever be spoken.


End file.
